According To You
by viper93
Summary: Ronald is hopeless has a boyfriend and Draco's, well the opposit. Rating of T may be a little high. :D
1. Chapter 1

Taking one last look in the mirror at myself in my new green dress, that was tight at the top and flowing at the bottom I smiled wide, but the more I looked at myself, the more my huge smile began to fall as I thought back over this last year. Things had changed so much since Voldermort. I was now head girl in my own privet quarters shared with the new head boy, Malfoy, although, he wasn't the arrogant little pig anymore, infect it turned out he never actually was, he still ignored me unless he needed to. Ronald, was my boyfriend, admittedly he had his floors but still, he was perfect enough for me.

Smiling again I turned and headed for the stairs. Descending slowly, I smiled at Ronald who gave me the once over. Looking to the ground I bit my lip waiting for him to say something.

"You're going in that?"

"What?" I said trough gritted teeth, glairing through my eyelashes at him.

"Nothing, it's just…" He let out a nervous laugh.

"What Ronald?" He began to struggle on words. "Are you saying I look a mess?"

"No, it's just dresses don't really… look good on you."

"What?"

Ronald seemed to have shrunk by at least 3 feet has I glared down at him. Suddenly, Ronald's head shot forward has Malfoy hit him with a book he had been reading quietly in the corner, then walked away rolling his eyes. Letting out a giggle I grabbed Ronald's arm, before he could start shouting, and I dragged him down to the great hall. He deserved it if I do say so myself.

The great hall was set out has it was before, tables surrounding the dance floor and one of the long tables to the side filled with food and drink. The theme, however was different, it was sort of a miss match of things depending the houses, snakes, badgers, eagles and lions with a mixture of all the colours. It represented us united once again. It reminded me of our song, not the words but how we sang it, in which ever tune we wanted to. Despite the decoration, it worked, it looked wonderful, McGonagall had done well.

Turning to the different happy faces of the students and teachers my gaze landed on a girls, who reminded of a blond moaning Myrtle. Her dress was an orange colour and the way she stood in the corner, shoulders hunched, looking to the ground made her look kind of frumpy. I had seen her around, sitting alone, always the joke, but tonight I was going to make her feel included. Smiling I made towards her but someone got there before me. Malfoy stood, hand held out, trying to catch her eye smiling. Eventually she looked up, smiled slightly and took his offered hand. Has they walked onto the dance floor she looked at other people with her head drooped over shyly.

Smiling at Malfoy being a gentleman for once I grabbed Ronald's arm and walked him to the dance floor. At first he refused, but eventually I was in his arms swaying to the music, granted he wasn't the dancing type but it made me happy. Looking up at him I saw he had a dreamy smile plastid on his face and it was aimed at…Daisy, 7th year Huffelpuff. Grunting my teeth I put my head back down on his shoulder, now was not the time to say anything. Happy thoughts Hermione, happy thoughts.

Malfoy caught my eye by the food table getting a drink and passing it to the 'blond Myrtle', I made a mental note to ask her name. She no longer looked frumpy, smile on her face, hair pushed back behind her ears. To me she no longer represented myrtle, I just hoped that that wouldn't change tomorrow, when Malfoy decided he didn't want to know her. Pansy made a show at that point and tried to make off with Malfoy but he stopped her, muttered something and Pansy smiled then nodded before beginning to talk to 'blond Myrtle'.

Suddenly I was been pulled from the floor by Ronald, frowning at him he pointed to a group of Gryffindor's. Allowing myself to be lead away we stopped to talk.

"Hermione, you look nice." Neville said.

"Really? You don't think I look a mess?"

"I never said you looked a mess." Ronald said.

"Well, that's what it sounded like to me."

"What happened?" Lavender joined the group.

"Nothing, you know what Hermione's like, not happy unless her heads in a book."

The group laughed at the 'joke' but me. I knew it wasn't a joke, I heard it in his voice and it was in his eyes. That tone that no one else heard, that look that no one else noticed. Forcing a smile onto my face I excused myself and made out that I was going to grab a drink then go to the bathroom, Instead I just left the hall and went to the astronomy tower to watch the star's. As I looked up to the full moon tears began to fall and I let them without wiping them away.

"Oh, sorry." I heard Malfoy's voice.

He had just come running up the stairs. Desperately I wiped at the tears, which made him freeze on the steps when he had turned to leave me.

"You ok Granger?" He was frowning, I nodded. "He was wrong when he said dresses don't look good on you."

"What?" I laughed.

"You look hot, basically."

"Thanks, but that's not it. He made a joke about me but…"

"You didn't take it has a joke." He moved towards me and leaned on the railing next to me.

I shuck my head. "I don't even think it was a joke, everyone else thought it was but…It sounds so stupid."

"What does? I'm not going to tell anyone, Slytherin, I keep my word."

"It was the way he said it-" I said after awhile. "- Joke in his voice but there was something else, and it was in his eyes…"

"Oh yeh that, I know what you mean. My mum and dad are like it all the time, pretending but the truth is there, or when someone jokes with you, you can tell they mean it. Be careful though."

"Why?"

"Because people will call you paranoid, and you'll start to believe them, but your not, you just know Weasley well enough to see it."

Giving him a grin I basically flew to the steps to sit, he understood, out of all the people in this school, Malfoy was the one to understand. Turning to face me he smirked jumping up onto the railings to sit. The silence wasn't an awkward one, but I searched almost desperately for something to say, this was, after all, the longest we had spoken about things not related to head boy/girl work.

"What you did was kind you know." I said.

"What did I do?" He asked frowning.

"That girl, you danced with her, you spent your evening with her."

"Arr, Jackie. I couldn't let her stand in a corner could I? Not a bad girl really."

"But you didn't leave her when Pansy gave you the option."

"Jackie was my date for the evening, I couldn't just leave her could I."

"Where is she now?"

"She left me for this boy, Chris. Good on her, my job is done."

We both laughed for while and I removed my shoes. So Malfoy had been playing Cupid tonight, even if he hadn't meant to. Concentrating on rubbing my feet I asked in a voice I hoped sound as if I didn't really care,

"What was he doing when you left? Ronald I mean."

"Eating." He answered truthfully.

"Really?" I looked at Malfoy letting out an annoyed breath.

"He was probably giving you time to cool off."

"I've been here about an hour, normal people ether follow the person no matter how much abuse is waiting for them or they give 10 minuets."

"This is Weasley, maybe he hasn't realised he pissed you off, after all he's slack."

"More likely."

Silence filled the air has I let out a puff of air and rested my head on my hands. Looking up slightly I saw Malfoy leaning back so he was laid on thin air, looking down to the ground. My heart began to speed up, he was crazy, what if he fell, but he carried on going back until he was laid almost vertical, only a thin bar supported him under his bum.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked.

"Why? Make you worried?"

"Well if you fall I can't stop you."

"I'm holding on, I won't fall."

"Famous last words."

Smirking he began to let go of the bar and pretend to fall. With every pretence my heart skipped a beat with panic. Standing I slowly made my way to, if he did fall I would at least try to catch him. Suddenly, his hands slipped off of the bar and he fell over the side, flipping has he went. His name left my lips in a loud scream has I ran to the side, but I couldn't see him. Of course I couldn't we were too high up. I called him again and again on the false hope he survived the fall.

Tears threatened my eyes. Giving one last hopeless shout I turned away only to bump head long into Malfoy…that dickhead.

"Wow Granger, relax, no one died." He smirked

"How…what? Dickhead!"

"What happened, I fell. How I got back up here, hello death eater. I can fly around in black smoke."

As if in a automatic reaction I began to hit him, has I hit him he moved back until at last I was tired. That idiot, I actually thought he had died. Some way head boy should act, I would never see the funny side has he said I would repetitively. Finally turning from him, arms crossed over my chest I walked away, back down the stairs and back to the great hall, Ronald had made jokes of me, but none to this extent.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke at 6am in hopes that I would miss Malfoy, I still hadn't forgiven him after last night, but he was already up. Gladly after that incident the night went by fine, Ronald kept him mouth clean of insults, however, he hadn't realised I wasn't at the party for an hour, he thought I was mingling with other people. What can I say, there were lots of people, easy mistake to make, no point in dwelling.

Scowling at Malfoy, who was already up and reading in front of the fire place, I made a quick turn away from him and went straight to our library, we had gotten this so we could access all of the books when ever we wanted because of our duties, we were almost always fully booked. Setting my table with parchment, ink and the book I needed, I began to work.

"Your not angry with me are you?" Malfoy slid into the chair opposite, I didn't reply. "I never actually meant to fall."

"Yes, but you never told me you were ok and I stood there looking like an idiot freaking out for nothing."

He smirked, "It's bloody lucky I was a death eater, with how much you helped I'd have died."

"Piss off." I stood and walked away. "And on the plus, after that you were able to go back and enjoy the party." He called after me then let out a low laugh.

Clearly he hadn't changed has much as I thought, he still loved winding me up. With Malfoy the saying that every action has an equal and opposite reaction was true, I decided. He had come, talked to me and cheered me, therefore he had go and wind me back up again. He was right though, I did enjoy the party because I was angry with him not Ronald. For some unknown reason I began to smile at the thought of last night with Malfoy, not only for what he did for me but what he also did for Jackie.

Down in the great hall Ronald sat with his arm tightly around me, my head rested on his shoulder has I read my muggle book. He was telling jokes with Harry, Neville and Ginny, all laughing so hard they had to clutch their stomachs.

"Do you know any jokes Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, not really."

"You must know one." Neville said.

"Well yeh but I'm no good at telling them."

"Go on." Ginny put in.

"Ginny, have you ever heard a Granger joke. She always gives it away or something." Ronald once again used that tone, I glared at him but he was right.

"Go on Hermione." Ginny said glairing at her brother.

"Fine, um, there was this muggle and he summoned this god to give him powers, or was it a wizard who wanted to rid of his powers…" I looked down putting my finger to my lip has I thought, it was getting muddled up in my head.

"See, hopeless." Ronald said.

"Ron, it's not her fault." Ginny stuck up for me.

Great, now I was pissed off with Ronald again for being an insensitive dickhead. Moving away from his grip I pretended to be making myself more comfortable. Has I did so I caught Malfoy smirking at me, in a way that wasn't making fun for once, but I didn't know what it meant, ether way I smiled back at him. Ronald must have caught this because his arm snaked around me and pulled me close, his eyes burning holes into Malfoy's head. Malfoy just pulled a mocking face at Ronald and I couldn't help but smile at it.

Eventually everyone stood up, frowning I checked my watch, it was still early. We weren't going to the three broom sticks for awhile yet.

"Quidditch Hermione." Ronald muttered.

"That's today, I totally forgot. I was going to do homework."

"Don't worry Hermione, do homework, we'll meet after." Harry said.

"You sure?" He nodded. "You all going to get a practice in first."

"Will you miss doing homework, just once? Support your boyfriend." Ronald muttered into my ear.

"What?" I snarled. "Cause I don't support you. Because I didn't hand in potions late for the last match!"

"Ok, ok, sorry."

I just stormed off to the library before he had chance to grab me into a hug, kiss me and take all of my anger away. I was upset and sometimes boys just have to face that. Grabbing the book I needed I dropped down at a table and set up. This homework was easy enough, it was about shape sifters. Over the years we had done the odd lesson on them here and there but now we were doing a whole project on them, I have often wondered about having ago my self but…

Malfoy suddenly came into my view. He was leaning against a book shelf smirking. Ignoring him I picked up my quill and began to take notes, first step before I actually write.

"I know what you mean about the tone of voice." He said.

"What?"

"It was there today, putting you down. Yeh, what he said was true but he could have said it nicer or even said that you…" He stopped suddenly.

"I what?"

"Looked…almost cute stumbling like that."

"Really?" He nodded and I smiled at the flattery, Ronald had never said my stumbling was cute, he never said anything nice about it. "That wasn't even what really pissed me off."

"I know, I've noticed you put your life on hold a lot for him. He's just the type of person that doesn't realise what he has until it's too late."

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"And he knows it."

With those words he left, probably off to get ready for Qudditch. How dare he, Ronald wasn't the type of person to take me for granted, he was just a little…unaware that the little things he says stings. He just had a lack of knowledge about female kind. At least he wasn't like Malfoy, do something nice he had to balance it out with something annoying or insulting.

Despite my agitation with Malfoy, my mind began to wonder if he was right. Has Ronald possibly lost sight that I may one day disappear. That I would get sick and tired of his nonsense and leave, or does he think I wouldn't. Did he actually believe I would stay with him through all the insults he throws my way. I wouldn't, I won't stay with the way he treats me, but I had. I had never said anything to him, I had just smiled and walked away. Was Malfoy right?

Trying and failing to push that thought away I continued with the work, but couldn't concentrate. It managed to always worm it's way back into my mind and kept me occupied until it was time for me to leave. In actual fact it had made me late. Running through the halls I noticed all the Slytherins were extremely happy, and cheering their seeker Malfoy, who forced a fake smile on his face. Slowing down slightly so I could see what he did next I saw him excuse himself, but they wouldn't let him.

Down at the school entrance, where we had planned to meet, Harry, Ginny and Ronald all looked hard done by. Faces looked disappointed and they all looked to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You'd be late to your own beheading." Ronald snapped.

Glairing at him for just a second I turned to Harry. "What happened?"

"Slytherin won. We had the highest score, but then Malfoy spotted the Snitch. He's been practicing and hard. He was pulling out all these moves and stuff. Anyone's lucky if they beat him this year." Harry mumbled.

"You never know, they have two more games, maybe they'll get knocked out and you'll still have a shot."

"No chance of that Hermione, you didn't see him. Compared to today, every other year he had bin going easy on us. The most annoying thig is, he didn't even seem to try. It was like it was second nature to him." Gunny piped up

"Maybe in the war it was his fall back from all the…" I began.

"Don't start that, Malfoy knew full dam well what…?" Ronald started but I stopped him.

"He was forced Ronald, not only by Voldermort, but by his farther, so don't you dare tell me what to say and what not to say!" I yelled, and it felt good

"Look who finally decided to grow a back bone."

We all turned to see the Slytherins heading towards us, Malfoy leading them, smirking at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him, I could tell he wasn't saying it to be cruel, it was more of a praise. It made me feel proud of myself. Ronald's face turned even more sour, if possible, and pulled me into his side, his arm wrapped tightly around me. Has he passed Malfoy's eyes stayed on me, his smirking face made my smile grow, I had to look to the ground.

"Get a room." Ronald said suddenly.

"We already have one." Malfoy shot back smoothly, disappearing.

Letting go of me Ronald began to walk and we all followed. Was he actually talking about me and Malfoy. Did I mean so little to him that he would actually just send me on my way like that instead of fighting for me. I mean I would never cheat on him with Malfoy, with anyone so he wouldn't have to fight for me but still… what if there was. And Malfoy, putting ideas in Ronald's head, 'We already have one' I began to mentally mock.

At the Three Broom Sticks we found a table to sit as far at the back as possible. The Slytherins were there cheering for Malfoy and buying him Fire whiskey. He just sat there with that forced smile on his face. He looked as if he wanted to be else where. He caught me staring then smirked, I looked down forcing back a giggle.

"What away to rub it in our faces." Ronald muttered.

"There coming out to celebrate, like you guys do. Besides, I don't think Malfoy wants to be there." I told him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He suddenly asked.

"No-" I said flatly. "Why would there be, I have you."

"I've seen you look at each other, you get all giggly."

"I have never once giggled. It's not my fault our eyes catch has I'm looking around."

He looked down at the table and I took a drink, realising my cup was empty. Groaning, I went to get the next round, Malfoy was already at the counter.

"You look happy to be here." I pointed out.

"So do you." He shot back.

"Yes, but I haven't just won."

"It's a Qudditch match."

"That you won, expertly I heard."

"Really? It's still only a game."

"Aren't you a little happy?"

"Not really, then I look at there faces and that changes."

"You are unbelievable."

"So they say." He smirked. "Just so you know, we may end up back at our dorm making loads of noise. When they celebrate, they celebrate."

"Thanks for the warning."

By the end of the evening everyone was still in the mood they had arrived with. Malfoy and the Slytherins however, disappeared not long after we spoke, when I got back to our dorm I figured out where to. As soon as I walked into the dorm the loud music and shouts of people hit me. People kissed in the corner and on the sofas, dancing on the furniture and the room was trashed. Draco sat in the corner surrounded by people, laughing and playing some sort of game with shots involved. He had cheered up.

Spotting me in the crowed he stumbled over to me, I looked at him with, I hoped, anger, he returned it with a smirk. Once he had battled through the crowd he stood straight and tall, as if he was the same has always, not intoxicated.

"Don't worry, I made sure your door was locked so no one went in there for a bit of you know what and there is also a silencing charm on your room so you can't hear anything." He handed me a key, his breath was thick with alcohol and…

"Have you been smoking?" I asked shocked.

"Yeh, I do that…only sometimes and I went out on the balcony, we all go out on the balcony." I gave him a look. "I'll give up smoking if you hate it so much, god."

"Why would you do anything I ask of you?" I asked confused

Smirking he just wondered back to the game, leaving me looking after him. Putting it down to drunken behaviour and him being… well Malfoy, I went to my room and the sound disappeared into total silence when the door shut. Making sure to lock it I peeled my coat off. My desk was what caught my eye, it was already set with the books I needed from our library, parchment and ink. Looking at the door it occurred to me that it was only Malfoy who could have possibly done this, he had thought about me, my needs for the party. Unless he just wanted to keep me occupied. I decided to believe he thought about me for once, it was the only thought my brain allowed to stay.

Checking my clock I saw it was one in the morning, I had been working for a good 5 hours on different subjects, at leas I was up to date. Pocking my head out of the door I saw Malfoy sat with a bottle in his hand, the rest of the Slytherins were passed out around the room. Going out I sat next to him.

"Thanks, for the room and books."

"No problem, you could have joined if you wanted you know."

"I was fine in my room." Silence. "Why did you do that stuff for me?"

"I know when your not having fun you're studying."

"Why would you of all people think about me?"

"Because the person who should doesn't. What do you see in him?"

"I love him and he's funny and he can be sweet…"

"He just doesn't think about you, he insults you any chance he get and…"

"What's it to do with you, why do you care?"

"Because you're strong, you're the reason they are alive and the reason Voldermort died, I just don't want you to turn into one of those girls."

"What girls?"

"Who got in a relationship with a guy who's all sweet and nice and then the guy starts throwing little joking insults, the insults get more frequent and more serious until the woman is a shell of her former self, answering to the guy. After that it can lead to terrible things."

"I won't let it happen and Ronald would never hurt me."

"You've already let it happen. It's started."

I just stood and walked back to by room and throw myself on my bed. If he saw it that way, how did everyone else see it. Was Ronald really wearing me down? It was true he started off sweet even in front of people but over time he started to make jokes, but that's all they were…to him. To me they were insults, from the words he said to the tone of voice and look in his eye. Malfoy couldn't be right, could he?


	3. Chapter 3

I hardly slept the rest of the night thinking about what Malfoy had said and it showed. Down in the hall I couldn't concentrate on anything. Ronald had waved his hand in my face.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"I hardly slept."

"Are you coming tonight, our last night to get blathered before the holidays next week." Ginny asked

"No, I'm going to have an early night."

"Oh come on." Harry said but I shuck my head.

"Don't worry about her, she's just been her old moody, boring self." Ronald put in backing Malfoy up perfectly.

"Oh and you're the boy who puts up with it right?" I asked.

"Well I did take you on."

In my state of mind at the moment I couldn't tell if he was joking or whether he was been serious, but it pissed me off. Taking a deep breath I walked from the hall and went up to the astronomy tower, it's where I always went for peace. Reaching it I saw Malfoy stood, leaning on the railings, a letter in hand. Screwing it up, he then opened his head so the ball of parchment lay in the flat of his hand. Has he took in a deep breath with eyes closed it burst into flames. He just let the ashes fall to the wind.

Turning, he walked a few steps face to the ground, then he stopped suddenly when he looked up to me. Smirking he gave me the once over, with a look in his eye that made me smile and look to the ground, once gain fighting back a giggle.

"You don't look too good?" He said.

"Nether do you." I pointed out.

"I have a reason, do you?"

"Do you think I'm boring and moody?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You have priorities that come before fun."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're not boring, you'd go out and get pissed on a holiday but not at school because at school your priorities are different."

"And moody?"

"You're not moody unless someone makes you moody. Weasley says things, takes you for granted and it pisses you off."

"So you think I'm fun and not moody? You don't agree with him?"

"Yeh."

Smiling I sat on the steps and he joined me, sitting a few feet away. To Malfoy I seemed to be the opposite to what Ronald thought of me.

"What was in the letter?" I asked.

"Nothing, my mum wanted me home for Easter."

"You going?"

"No."

"Me nether, but my parents are on holiday and Ronald has stressed me out so much I don't want to face been stuck in the same room has him."

"I thought you loved him." He mocked.

"I do, he just gets too much. Why aren't you going?"

"Sharing life stories may be your thing but there not mine." He smirked.

"Faire enough. How many other Slytherins are staying?"

"None, I did a count up Friday. No Slytherins but me, two Huffelpuffs, No Ravenclaws and you"

"Only four for such a small holiday? Not many."

"Some parents want to see their kids, and believe it or not, some kids want to see their parents."

"Why don't you want to see…no wait, my thing."

Letting out a laugh he stood and left me sat there without another word. He had done it again, Malfoy had cheered me up, only this time he didn't cause an opposite and piss me off too. At least I wouldn't be alone for the holidays, we didn't talk much but having him here is better than rattling around a big common room alone. Who knows, we may actually get to know each other instead of just have brief five minuet encounters.

After an hour or so I went in search of Harry, Ron and Ginny, they were sat near the lake messing around. When I turned up and sat next to them it all went quiet has they looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok" Harry asked.

"Like I said, tired."

"Maybe it's best you stay in tonight, looking at you in day light, you look like shit." Ginny pointed out.

"Thanks Ginny."

"What were you doing last night? Partying with the Slytherins" Ronald almost shouted.

"What? No. Actually I was in my room, studying. Malfoy had enchanted my room so I couldn't hear nothing and gave my door a lock so no one could get in. You know because he's thoughtful unlike some."

"Yeh, Malfoy's thoughtful."

"Well he must be considering I never actually asked him to do those things, he did them because the party was loud and he didn't want me to get annoyed."

"Mmmm, why don't you just go and shag him then?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I wouldn't do that to you!"

Standing I almost ran away back up to my dorm. Tears threatened to spill, but I didn't know if it was me overreacting due to tiredness, or if I felt ashamed that Ronald thought I was the type of person to do such a thing or maybe it was because since three days ago, since Malfoy had pointed it out and everyday since then, I've began to see it more and more. Usually I would be upset for awhile and then forgive and forget, but not now.

In the dorm I threw myself face down onto the sofa. Letting out a frustrated scream that was muffled by the cushion, I began to kick and punch, like a little toddler not getting her own way.

"You know Granger, we need that sofa to sit on."

Peeking up I saw Malfoy stood there with a bulging plastic bag in hand. Embarrassment over took my frustration and I quickly began to sit up, pink faced and looking to the floor.

"What's he done now?" Malfoy asked sitting next to me.

"Who says it was him?" He gave me a look. "Do you think I'm the type of person to cheat?"

"No-" He laughed frowning. "Is that what he said?"

"Basically he's pissed because I won't go out tonight, I'm just so tired. He said it was because of the party, I told him I had no part in the party and that you being thoughtful for once charmed my room, then he said I may has well go…shag you."

"Maybe you should." I looked at him wide eyed. "Well, if he doesn't respect you enough to prove to you, you don't need anyone else and instead sends you to someone else, he isn't worth it."

"You are?"

"No, I don't think anyone will ever be worth you. You are defiantly the one in any relationship that settles."

Smiling, I looked down blushing. He thought I, a simple mudblood, was too good for anyone. I knew it wasn't true and it had began to dawn on me Malfoy was probably up to something, but I liked, no, loved it. The words he used to describe me, beautiful, cute and now too good for anyone.

"I know it's not true, but thanks."

"Why isn't it true?"

"I'm plain, and boring. My hair is out of control, I wouldn't know how to use make-up if a manual for dummies hit me in the face and…"

"Your hair is not out of control, I like your hair, one of your best features, but I do like it when you have it up in a bun though because I can see more your face, that doesn't need any make-up at all because you are naturally beautiful."

Looking him in the eyes I felt almost close to tears again, not because I was upset, but because no one had ever said anything like that to me before and I knew he was telling the truth. For some reason I could feel myself falling into those stormy grey eyes, I wanted to lean in and kiss him. I almost did, but he turned his head away before I could and I was grateful. Turning back to me, but not looking me in the eye, his mouth opened as if about to say something but then shut again just has quick. Standing he went to his room, almost running away, that's what I felt like doing.

I sat there not knowing what to do, staring at Malfoy's door. What had just happened? Trying to get my head around it I went into my room too and just sat there, book open in front of me, but not being able to read. Would I have actually done it, would I have kissed him. No, I wasn't a cheater, I wasn't. Truth was, I didn't know what I was anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco seemed to avoid me all the next week, the only time I saw him was at breakfast or when we preformed our duties. I wasn't bothered, it sort of helped me think about things, him. My thoughts were all about Malfoy, they caused my guts to twist up or butterflies to dance, no not dance, drill around my stomach. To make things worse, Wednesday, I saw him just as he got out of the shower. Dripping wet, half naked, six pack screaming to be touched, his hair clung to his perfectly structured face…Grrrrrr! Every time I thought of it heat began to rise and I went into a stupid day dream.

Has for Ronald, well, he was just the same has always. I didn't get any of those feelings when I saw him but I put it down to seeing too much of each other, not giving my self time to miss him before he's there again. This holiday would be good for the both of us, it'll make us realise we do miss each other and…love each other, because we do, we just lost sight of it. Right?

These thoughts of both Malfoy and Ronald went through my mind the last Friday of term. Harry, Ronald, Ginny and I sat in the astronomy tower. I was 'reading' and the other three were just talking amongst them self's.

"Hermione, come on, put the book down, we're all going tomorrow." Ronald said, but I hardly took it in. "Hermione. Hello. Earth to bookworm."

"What?" I blinked several times.

"You have the worst attention span ever."

"I was reading Ronald."

"Yeh well don't, it's our last day."

"Your not doing anything, really though."

"We're talking."

"And I'm reading."

I went back to my book, or rather daydream, but that wasn't good enough for Ronald. Charming my book it flew out of my hands and floated above me, growling I stood to reach for it, but he moved it. Glairing at Ronald's laughing face I thought of shouting at him, but knew it wouldn't work, so I settled for jumping and running for it. Harry and Ginny both told him to stop it, he wouldn't, then Harry's face turned worried and he shouted at Ronald, but it was too late. The book flew over the railing and because my eyes were on the book, so did I.

My pricing scream filled the sky, I could see the worried faces of my friends above, then I turn I saw the trees come closer, along with the ground. Closing my eyes I waited for impacted, but it never came. Instead I felt two strong warm arms around me, I thought stupidly that it was death come for me, not allowing me to feel pain. Finally opening my eyes all I could see was a think black smoke or cloud, looking further up I saw Malfoy looking down at me, his eyes warm yet stormy like the sea.

Landing on the ground I stumbled slightly from the speed, it didn't really seem fast while in the cloud it's self, but it was. Not trusting myself to let go of Malfoy, I was shacking madly, I clung to his arm. All the students seemed just has shocked as I was, they would have seen and heard me, but they didn't make a move because McGonagall was stood there.

"Malfoy! You know you aren't to…"

"She fell, from the astronomy tower. What was I supposed to do? She would have splattered to the ground, mentally scaring all of these pupils and Filch would have to find and scrape all of her body parts…"

"That's enough! I'll let it slid, but never again."

"I know, I know."

Malfoy looked me in the eye, I was still trembling and I felt sick. Supporting me around my waist he lead me away to the hospital wing and laid me down on a bed. I wanted to take my mind off of it, but I didn't know how.

"What happened? You go up there all the time."

"Oh, um, Ronald, he made by book float and nether of us noticed."

"Dickhead."

"Wasn't his fault." He just pulled a face. "Why was McGonagall angry?" "Well, technically I used dark magic to help you, or what they class has dark magic and strictly speaking…"

"Hogwarts is a dark magic free zone now."

"Pretty much, but she couldn't argue I had a pretty good reason for using it."

"Thanks."

"You ok? You look ill."

"I feel ill. I think…shock."

Suddenly loud, fast footsteps echoed through the halls, we both turned to see Harry, Ginny and Ronald there. Slowing up just slightly, they jogged to me.

"You ok?" They asked at once.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't see…"

"It's ok Ronald."

"What's he doing here." Ronald asked bitterly.

"Saving the girlfriend you tried to kill." Malfoy replied smoothly.

"How did you save her?" Ginny asked.

"Well, us death eaters have this skill, to fly in a cloud…"

"At least you came in use for once in your life." Ronald muttered.

"What a lovely thanks I am receiving from the one who's supposed to love you, then again, he did try to kill you." Malfoy smirked at me.

"Piss off."

Malfoy just smirked at Ronald, then leaned back in the chair to show he wasn't going anywhere. Looking down I smiled slightly. The butterflies drilled in my stomach again and the heat began to raise, I had no idea why, he wasn't staying for me, it was to wind Ronald up, but all the same my brain once again wouldn't let me believe anything other then he was staying for me, or was it my heart that wouldn't.

Harry and Ginny left about half an hour into there visit, they had something planned, but Malfoy and Ronald wouldn't leave. They seemed to be playing a game, who can stay the longest, or rather Ronald did, Malfoy was just sat back coolly reading a book while Ronald and I talked, every so often Ronald would through him a angry glare. Malfoy seemed oblivious to Ronald's anger. Suddenly Malfoy stood,

"Right, I have to go plan the party, will you be safe with the attempted murder here?" I nodded

"I didn't try…" Ronald began but he was gone.

I wasn't in there for much longer, Matron gave me the once over then sent me on my way. Ronald still seemed to be in a foul mood, I had no idea why. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with Malfoy. At that thought I found myself smiling again. Why does Malfoy make me feel this way, it was Ronald who was supposed to be giving me butterflies or Ronald's body that sent my temperature sky high. Everything was a mess, until you looked at it in black and white, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to face the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning I waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny and kissed goodbye to Ronald. I remembered when they were so full of passion and fire, but no it was just a quick peck, I hated how things changed. I hated how people move further apart. I never got how some people can stay together forever, even after death, and others…well it just fades away. The bulb blows so to speak.

By the afternoon I was sat in the common room with Malfoy trying to plan the party after Easter, but nether of us could come up with any ideas. We both sat with a blank peace of parchment each that really should have been full of ideas, it had been about an hour now.

"This is no use." Malfoy put his head on the table.

"We have a week to get the ideas down."

"I'm off to the three broom sticks, you coming?"

"What, like us two, hanging out together?"

"Yes Granger, the two heads hanging out, oh my." He mocked.

"Let me get a jacket."

Has I looked trough my wardrobe I was in a sort of disbelieve. I was going to get a drink with Malfoy. We were going to spend time with each other. Putting my arms trough the sleeves I wondered if it was such a good idea, the last time we were together I almost kissed him and with my new infatuation I didn't trust myself anymore. No alcohol, alcohol makes you speak sober thoughts, so not even a wet of it. Then again, Malfoy seems to woo me weather drunk or not just by speaking, standing there or…

A knock at my door snapped me out of my trance. Almost running to the door I opened it to see him stood there smirking down at me. Smiling I pushed past him and lead the way, him close behind me. We walked in silence and when sat at a table still silence lingered. Has the young witch came over to us to take our order she seemed to stand with her back to me, blocking me.

"Take…Hermione's order first." He actually called me Hermione, to put her off I guessed.

Reluctantly the witch turned to me.

"Urrrm…Butter beer." I smiled, Malfoy seemed put down.

"Well if she isn't drinking nether will I. I'll have the same please."

"Sure."

As the waitress walked away she bit her lower lip and winked at Malfoy, jealousy rose up in my stomach has he smirked at her. Facing me he pulled a face, which involved his eyebrows rising and him letting out a puff of air,

"Some people have no self respect, for all she knew I was on a date." He said.

"But you're not."

"And if I was and she acted like that in front of my Girlfriend I would have to complain or something, imagine how it would make my date feel."

"Oh I know-" I thought quickly "-Ronald, only sometimes he flirts back."

"Why would any guy flirt back if they had some one like you?"

"There you go again." I said looking down laughing nervously.

"Yeh, I have to stop that don't I?" he laughed.

Our waitress came back with our drinks and slipped Malfoy something giggling, has she walked away she curled her finger in her hair.

"You can drink even though I'm not you know." I told Malfoy

"I think that would be rude, after all, you don't want to be carrying me back do you?"

"Well, in return, a little later, I'll have a…something." I smiled at his approving smirk.

"Why thank you Granger."

"Oh back to Granger now are we, Malfoy."

"You wanted me to stop whatever it was I was doing."

"What ever that was." I mocked

He smirked taking a drink of his butter beer and looking else where, I however, took a drink of my butter beer and followed his every movement. Looking at me, glass inches from his lips, he gave me a questioning look, I smiled and gave him one back, he caved first,

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You were looking at me longingly."

"I was not." I smiled at been caught.

"Mmmm, we eating in or going back to school for foof?"

"Here they do a brilliant…."

"You just want me all to yourself."

"Malfoy, please, we share a dorm." I pointed out causing him to do a quick eyebrow lift.

Sifting through the menu my eyes kept wondering to Malfoy, it felt like a date. Drinks, dinner, talking, to me this was a date, but it shouldn't. After ordering our meals Malfoy pulled out some parchment and ink and laid it out in-between us.

"Ok, now we are more relaxed lets do this party thing."

I smiled "Really?"

"Yeh, I don't know about you but to me this actually started to feel like a date or something."

"Me too." I let out a giggle. "So, do you have any ideas?"

"Alcohol."

"Not allowed, how about our own entertainment?"

"What?"

"A karaoke. People put there names down and pick a song and sing it. When no one's singing we can just have music on the player playing."

"Is that a muggle thing." I nodded. "You can tell."

For the rest of that evening we both talked about the party. Every so often we would get side tracked and go onto other things, such has why muggles like to pretend they can sing. Even though we were talking about head boy/girl work I still felt like this was a date of some sort. Even though it wasn't, it was the best date I had been on. Small talk where needed, laughing, drinks and dinner and Malfoy paid for it all, I had forgotten to bring money.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks were sort of the same, Malfoy and I hung out, we laughed and had fun. I told him lots of things, privet things about me and my family or me and Ronald, my trust for him had grown, but he didn't show me the same courtesy. He was still a closed book, only revelling what he wanted, what he felt was safe. It was ok, after all, not everyone in the world is an open book like I tend to be.

On the last day of the holidays I sat in the common room listening to a classical record, reading. When Malfoy entered he walked over to me smirking. I resisted the erg to ask him what was up even though it tried forcing it's way out of my lips. Holding out his hand he bowed slightly. Getting the idea I smiled back at him and took the offered hand. Pulling me to stand his arms wrapped securely and safely around my waist, while mine snaked around his neck.

Slowly we swayed side to side while turning in a circle. First I watched our feet so that I wouldn't stand on his, then I looked up into his eyes. Bright yet a storm blew in them. His forehead fell onto mine, I was the first to move from there. Moving my mouth closer to his until at last they met. Heat rushed through my veins, my heart seemed to stop just for a second then come back to life with a loud hard thump, beating so fast it had no rhythm. His lips then left mine and he looked me dead in the eye.

I knew this was wrong, been wrapped up in his arms, I kissed him. I had cheated on Ronald, but it felt so good.

"We can't Draco." I whispered quietly. "Ronald. Please, tell me you hate me, it's an evil plan, I'm filth." My voice was less than a whisper now. I needed him to tell me these things because I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to resist him if he didn't.

"I can't, even if I wanted to." His audio level was just as quiet as mine.

"I need you to walk away." I whispered almost crying.

"I don't know if I can."

"Please Draco. Just until I thought about it all."

Reluctantly he began to move back, eyes closed. Turning he headed to his room, he held onto my hand until he could no longer reach it and then he was gone. Feeling dizzy I decided to get air. I needed air. Running out of the room, out of the castle I ended up at the lake. Sitting under a tree I burred my head in my knees, It was all wrong.

About half an hour after footsteps sounded. Looking up I saw Draco walking towards me. Once again panic arose inside of me, he made me so weak.

"I just need to tell you something." He said. "You said you needed to think, to decide I guess, but you need to know…"

"Sit. I'll listen." I smiled, I was excited, I knew I shouldn't but it sounded has if he was about to trust me.

"In year two, I'm guessing you researched Slytherin right?" I nodded. "Recognise this?"

He held a ring out to me. It was a sliver snake, his head and tale were level, a green stone lay in-between them. Slytherin had made two of them, one for his son and the other his daughter, twins, but his daughter disappeared and so did both rings.

"How do you have this?" I asked.

"His daughter, my great, great, great grand mother."

"What?"

"She fell for a muggle born, Slytherin made the rings to remind her where she belonged. To piss him off, she used her ring has an engagement ring to the guy. Her daughter was on the same line has Salazar, Muggle born, what are they, they were born a muggle yet lived has magical people. She marred a Malfoy, ever since then the first born is a man."

"Wow, what about the other ring?"

"Voldermort destroyed it, his mother betrayed him."

"Your related to Voldermort." It clicked.

"Yeh, why else do you think dad and me got away with loads of what other people wouldn't. He was mad, but he was a Slytherin, loyal. It's a good ring though. It's enchanted. If the man doesn't love the woman truly then it'll go too big for her, if it's the other way around, she'll not be able put it on. If they love each other truly it fits perfectly and won't come off until it's time to pass it onto the eldest son."

"How does it know when the eldest son needs it?"

"I don't know, but it's right. It's yours, if you want it. Think."

Standing, he stretched his arms behind his back and then made to leave, I couldn't help but stop him. I had questions and lots of them.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I started easy.

"Yeh, you know my darkest secret, so your choice. I don't mean like getting marred now, it'll be a year or two." He rushed out the last bit.

"Obviously. Can…can you talk to snakes?"

"Yes. Yes I can."

"You are technically the next hair of Slytherin, why didn't you open the chamber?"

"Voldermort, or Tom Riddle, told me not to. Told dad to give the diary to someone close to Potter."

"Would you have killed all those people?"

"No one died. Probably. Even then when the snake was going after people, I heard it, I was filled with…my stomach twisted up, I was a child though so…"

"Never twisted up in the war?"

"A little. When they found you three and…with you…I was glad when Dobby turned up."

"Why do you ignore you're mothers letters? You've received loads but you ether put them on the fire or something?"

"I have nothing to do with them really, I don't even life there anymore. They are my parents, there supposed to protect me but them when it mattered…if I made a mistake or showed weakness dad would…"

"Hit you-" He nodded. "- and your mother didn't stop him."

"How could she? 'I'm just a pathetic house wife Draco, hanging from my husbands arm like an accessory, keeping quiet.'-" He mocked his mother before finishing. "She's pathetic."

"Draco…"

"Anyway, I'll leave you to think."

He was gone before I could say anything. The choice was easy, there was only really one choice. My mind was made. Tomorrow I would tell him. Tomorrow, I would tell them both.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, last chapter, hope you like it. I know it's short but...hey, they get together. :D

* * *

The whole of today Malfoy and I were busy decorating the grate hall and getting everything sorted, we didn't have time to talk. Every so often I would steal a glance in his direction, but never did I catch him doing the same to me. This made me think if I was actually making the right choice, but then I would remember he was just doing has he said and giving me time to think.

When everyone had returned from the train the party began, people sang and people danced. Everything was fine, but I had to find Ronald. Searching through the people I found him with Harry and Neville, laughing and having fun. Did I really want to ruin this? Of course not. My brain screamed for me to talk to him tomorrow, but I knew that tomorrow would turn into a week, then a month and then I would loose Malfoy. I would loose the way Malfoy made me feel, so weak yet so safe. Scared yet confident.

Walking over to Ronald I tapped him on his shoulder, but he just kissed my forehead and turned back to Neville. Coughing I said,

"Ronald we need to talk."

"Later babe."

"No now. It's important."

"I'm talking to Neville. We'll catch up later, ok."

"It's not a catch up I need, I just need to talk to you." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"We can talk later. Not now."

He ushered me away as he went back to talking with Harry and Neville. I stood staring at him in disbelieve. How dare he? I had told him it was important and he…! Standing there I thought over all the times he had insulted me or 'joked' about me, or brushed me aside as if I was nothing. Anger boiled in my blood at all the time I had wasted with him, changing for him. What Draco had said about his mother flashed in my head, about her being a quiet accessory, that wasn't going to be me. Unlike Ronald, Draco didn't want that for me.

Taking a deep breath I jumped up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, I knew the perfect song. It summed our relationship up perfectly. Changing the music, I began,

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right,**_

_**According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please for ever changing my mind,**_

_**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time even if it would save my life, according to you, according to you,**_

(I had got Ronald's attention, I had everyone's, but I looked Ronald dead in the eyes.)

_**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head,**_

_**According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted,**_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to loose **_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you,**_

_**According to you, I'm boring. I'm moody and you can't take me anyplace, **_

_**According to you, I suck and telling jokes, 'cause I always give it away,**_

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span you're the boy who puts up with that, according to you, according to you,**_

_**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head,**_

_**According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted,**_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to loose **_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you,**_

_**Need to feel appreciated, I'm not hated, ohhhh no, why can't you see me through his eyes, it's too bad you're making me decide, **_

(The guitar solo kicked in, but my eyes never left his and his never left mine. He knew what this song meant. It had finally sunk in. So did everyone else, had they all seen what I hadn't, like Draco.)

_**But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right…**_

I decided to leave the song there, even though there was about another verse to it, it had got my point across. Jumping from the stage I walked from the hall with everyone's eyes on me. Ronald was the only one to follow me out. He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him.

"What the hell?" Was his first words.

"I'm sorry Ronald, but you treat me like shit, ok and I don't deserve it."

"So what?"

"So what? So what? So I'm dumping you, I've had enough of it!" I yelled.

"I haven't said any of those things to you." He motioned to the hall but I knew he meant the song.

"Oh, I see someone is suffering from memory loss."

"Look, I'm sorry I made you feel bad, I didn't mean to, we can work through it…"

"It's too late."

"No it isn't…"

"Yes it is, I've fallen in love with someone else.""Malfoy." He had taken me by surprise. "I knew something was going on between you too, all the looks and…"

"Nothing has been going on. Yet anyway."

"What…"

"Don't act like you're upset. Face it, you don't love me. We were together because it was safe, because in the messed up world we felt it was supposed to happen. Well now you can go for Daisy, I've seen the way you look at her too."

He was about to retaliate then he began to laugh, it wasn't one full of humour, it was more of a natural reaction. Sitting on the steps he followed.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I really didn't mean it. I just felt, stuck with you, like the world wanted us together so we had to be." "I know, I was there, but I love him. I mean it's like…without him my world would end."

"Really? Wow. Does he know?" "Yeh, he feels the same. These last two weeks, we've been going on unofficial dates."

"How does that work?"

"We go out to the three broom sticks and have a drink but it's just friends hanging out nothing more, but it felt like dates."

"More than you got from me." He laughed.

"Friends."

Has if in answer he pulled me into a hug then headed back into the party. So that was easy, surreal. At least he felt the same and at least we could be friends. Now all I needed to do was find Draco. Running up to our dorm room I grabbed the ring of Slytherin and slid it onto my finger before I went in search. He was right, it fitted perfectly and I couldn't get it off.

Smiling at the fact I was officially engaged to Draco Malfoy I went straight to the Astronomy tower. That was the only place I or Draco went to think or just to be somewhere quiet. I was right. He stood leaning over the bars, looking up to the stars. Turning to me when he heard my footsteps, he looked straight to my left hand then smirked. Holding out his hand I took it and allowed myself to be pulled closer to him. We just stood swaying to our own beat. I knew everything would be perfect now. We both did.


End file.
